When October Comes
by writer4life13
Summary: With Sarah planning her wedding, Caleb has keep something big from her. What is it? When things from the past come up, will Sarah ever get to walk down the aisle? Better then it sounds! I suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own anything but the plot.

Please review! =]

* * *

The annoying sound of a beeping alarm clock could be heard from within the big apartment. A man groaned and reached around on the nightstand 'til he found the source of sound. Two seconds later, the apartment went back into complete silence. The man turned in his bed, to find his lovely fiancé, sound asleep next to him. Her blonde hair was sprawled out on the white pillowcase, her face at absolute peace. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, that he didn't even want to move an inch.

A smile had worked its way on his lips and he lay there, just watching her. He couldn't believe that she was going to be his wife one day. It was a few months ago, when he had proposed to her.

**Flashback:**

_Caleb stepped out of his silver mustang and strode towards his girlfriend of almost 5 year's dorm. They both had gotten into Harvard 5 years ago. Caleb had just gotten an apartment a few blocks away and decided that it was time they moved into together, if they were going to be dating or even getting married in the future. _

_He knocked casually on the door two times and waited patiently. He heard some running around and a girl's voice frantic voice. A few minutes later, the door finally opened to expose his beautiful girlfriend, Sarah. _

_Her blonde hair was down and wavy, her blues shined brighter with a touch of black eyeliner and some creamy white eye shadow. Her body was clad in a short gold cocktail dress, with an empire a line, v-neck spaghetti straps, sequence in her bust area and a front lace tie. She looked adorable. Still with high heels on she could not be as tall as Caleb._

_He leaned forward a little "Hi there" he deep voice made shivers run down her spine. _

_She smiled up at him, "Hey Caleb" her voice soft and sweet, still made him weak at the knees. _

_They held on to each others hand as they exited the dorms and headed towards Caleb's car. Caleb wanted tonight to be extra special for Sarah, because tonight was the night he was going to purpose. _

_The restaurant wasn't super, super fancy, but it wasn't casual either. The waiter walked them to their reserved table and opened a bottle of champagne for them. Once both glasses were both half full, the couple shared a toast to their final months of college and their soon arriving future. _

_After a nice dinner and desert the couple strode out into the beautiful streets in Boston. Caleb took Sarah to a small park that had a big fountain in it (_I'm not sure, if there really is one or not, but just go with it)_. _

"_Sarah" Caleb spoke, stopping right in front of the fountain. Sarah stopped and looked up at him, a questionable look in her eyes. He slowly got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket. He was nervous, scared, and anxious. People around them began to form a small crowd, which didn't help anything with his previous emotions. _

"_You know me Sarah, quite well frankly, so you should have known that I had a big speech planned but of course I've forgotten it. You know that I had to think this over and over again, to make sure it was the right choice. You know that I've had hundreds of plans planned out so this would be perfect. You know me Sarah. Even better then any of my brothers could of known me. You've been there every step of the way, we've had our fights, our ruff patches, but we've stayed true. I love you, Sarah, with all my heart. Will you marry me?" He smiled up at her and opened the blue velvet box. A 18 carat white gold diamond ring sparkled in the moonlight. It had three diamonds on it, the middle one being bigger. The band was simple and plain, but yet very sophisticated with the three diamonds. _

_Tears brimmed the blond girl's eyes, and big smile on her lips. She nodded, at first, but as soon as he stood she jumped into his arms and screamed a big "YES!"_

_Caleb chuckled as he held her, spinning her around, and placing kisses on her cheeks and lips before setting her down. Both were smiling and glowing as the small crowd cheered. _

Caleb felt a tap on his chest and zoned back in to real life. Sarah giggled at him and scooted closer to him, wanting some warmth. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to his chest.

"Baby, I've got to go" His voice still coated with sleep.

"No you don't" she mumbled "you can stay here with me today." He chuckled at her and ran his hand down her back.

"I wish I could babes, but I've got work" He sighed. He had only been out for college for 2 months and he already had a job at an attorney's office, downtown. Sarah, was still looking for a job, but was just not making it a priority; she had a wedding to plan.

Caleb really didn't want her working; they had enough money to live on with out him working. He wanted her to stay home, but of course Sarah being the stubborn girl she is, insisted that she would just have options.

Sarah reluctantly removed herself from Caleb's body, but once he was out of bed, she slid into his spot. Caleb walked across the room and into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. The cold tile against his bare feet, made him shiver. He striped out of his boxers and stepped into the steaming shower.

After the shower, he stood in front of the mirror with a white towel around his waist. Within a second, he was leaning forward gripping the counter. Someone was using, big time, and he could feel it through every bone his body. He could hear the bed creak as Sarah got up, she walked into the bathroom, carrying his cell phone.

"It's Pogue" She said, reaching out the phone to him, he grabbed it silently, giving her a weak smile and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey man" Caleb said, to his best friend, his brother.

"Did you feel it?"

"Oh yeah, way worse this time"

"Tyler and Reid felt it too" His friends were all living together in an apartment not to far away. Caleb sighed and tried not to think about _him._

_Him. _

This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I do NOT own anything but the plot.

Please review, I've worked really hard on this. =]

* * *

Caleb sat in his comfy black office chair staring at a stack of manila folders. He had just gotten to work about two hours ago and was already distracted. The phone call from Pogue this morning, the look of confusion in Sarah's eyes was still on his mind. How could he tell Sarah that _he_ was possibly back? She was already stressed enough about the wedding plans; he couldn't make her even more stressed.

"Caleb!" one of his co-workers called, standing in front of the desk. "Oh Caleb!" he reached across and shook Caleb's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Caleb said, still a little dazed. He looked up at Sam, his co-worker, and cleared his throat. "Yes, Sam?"

"Uh, meeting in 10 minutes" Sam said, sitting down in one of the brown leather chairs. "What's got you all zoning out?"

"Oh, nothing" Caleb lied, Sam was a good friend at work, but he really didn't want him knowing about certain things.

"Liar" Sam stated, folding his hands together on his lap "That's what we do best here, Caleb, we catch liars. So come on, tell me. Is it Sarah? Wedding plans?"

Confusion quickly came over Caleb, but left as fast as it came. He nodded confidently "Yeah, wedding plans, Sarah's got me making the final decisions on a few things" Which again was another lie, but of course a believable one. Caleb knew Sam wouldn't ask anymore questions, because Sam had in fact believed him on that little white lie.

"I know what you mean dude, Claire had me picking out the flowers and color schemes, because she was too busy picking out everything else. Luckily, I had my mother help me" He chuckled, glancing down at his gold wedding ring. He looked up at Caleb and smiled. "Come on, we have a meeting, don't want to be late" And we that, both men walked together down the dark wooded hallway to the meeting room.

* * *

The cold, crisp air breathed on Caleb's face as he strolled down the streets to his apartment. The warm feeling of his Starbucks Coffee in his left hand and the old worn feel of his leather briefcase in his right made him love walking home. He could see his apartment building from a block away, the dark rock peeking out from behind Boston's tall buildings.

He sipped on his coffee while managing through the crowd. Once arriving at his building, the doorman opened the door widely for him and he walked in, sending a greeting towards the man. He walked across the lobby to the stainless steel elevator and punched the up button. A minute later, the doors opened to an empty elevator, he shuffled in and punched the circle with a 6.

After what seemed like a second, a ding sounded singling him that he was on his floor. He walked past door and door until he reached number, 612. He set down his briefcase, fished through his pants pocket and found his ring of keys. He stuck the gold one into the lock and turned, unlocking the door. The door swung open a little, but with a push of his foot it opened completely, revealing his big apartment.

"Sarah, I'm home" He called out to the quite room, he set down his briefcase on the table next to the door, along with his keys and coffee. His jacket was hung on the hooks by the door. He walked into the kitchen, only to find nothing. He walked around his apartment, finding no presence of his Sarah. He didn't start to panic; she was probably out with Kate.

_Crap, she's probably in the office. _He thought to himself, he always forgot to check the office. He walked down the main hallway of their apartment, until he came to a close door. He knocked, but no one answered. His hand turned the chrome knob and opened the door.

There, sitting in the big leather chair was Sarah. Her head was moving along with her lips as she listened to her IPOD. He leaned against the door frame, watching her. He smiled and chuckled, he loved her so much that he couldn't even think about his life being without her.

The song ended and for a minute there a silence, only then did she hear a creak. She looked up startled at the door, and found her cute fiancé. A smile cracked her lips and she pulled the ear buds out.

"Hi there" She said, watching him walk across the room in the three big strides.

"Hey" Caleb said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"How was work?"

"Good, same as always. How was your day?"

"Ah, it was all about planning, like always" She looked up from the papers in front of her. Caleb sighed and leaned down, placing his hand on her cheek.

"You know, I don't want you staying here all day, everyday planning our wedding. It's not for a few months, plus Kate and my mom are here to help and me as well." He said sincerely. He hated knowing that she was stuck here, planning all day long.

She placed her small hand over his, and leaned her face into his palm. "I know, Caleb, you tell me everyday" She chuckled, "I'm going out tomorrow with Kate, Jessica and Lucy"

"Good" He smiled and stood up, kissing her forehead. "What –" he began before getting interrupted by the phone ringing. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey man" Reid's voice sang through the phone.

"Hey Reid"

"The girls and us guys want to go out for dinner tonight as a group."

"Yeah that will work." He said, telling Sarah the plans.

"Caleb, have you told Sarah yet?" Reid asked, Pogue, Tyler and he had told their girlfriends just for precaution, but they all knew Caleb would have a hard time telling Sarah.

"No, I haven't" Caleb said, glancing at Sarah, who was busy working on details.

"Caleb, you're going to have sooner or later. Something could happen, you know" He knew Reid was right; he sighed and said his goodbyes. He took the pen out of Sarah's hand and laid it down on the table.

"Caleb! Why did you do that?" Sarah glared up at him, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Because we have only an hour to get ready and I know how long you take, plus you've done enough planning for today" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "C'mere" He pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. "Let's go take a shower" he whispered against her lips and with that, the couple raced down the hallway to the bedroom, laughing and discarding clothes.

* * *

The man stood in the shadows, watching the group walk into the restaurant together, laughing and smiling. He looked through the group searching for one man, the tall, dark haired figure. His lips formed into an evil looking smile once he found him. Caleb Danvers. The one that put him in complete misery for years.

It had taken every last ounce of power running through his veins to use that one last time. He remembered when he was laying there in the shadows of the burning barn, when the firefighter found him. He had used to make the firefighter lie and make the Sons think he was gone, possibly forever. He knew that the Sons would go on forgetting this ever happened, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be remembered by them, to be known in their group.

He didn't care anymore that couldn't be in their "covenant", all he wanted was to be remembered. He couldn't use anymore, because he had no powers, Caleb had taken them away, that one fiery night.

He seethed and his fists clenched every time he heard the name Caleb. Oh how he hated that name. Caleb would pay. He would pay for everything he caused.

The blonde haired man chuckled darkly and clapped his hands together.

The fun was about to begin.

Chase Collins was back.


End file.
